The Final Decision
by punkwitch
Summary: Manchmal trifft man Entscheidungen, die einen alles kosten


Disclaimer: JK Rowling hat diese Charaktere erfunden, sie verdient ihr Geld damit, sich Geschichten über sie auszudenken. Ich spiele nur ein wenig mit ihnen *gg*

Author's Note: Diese Geschichte ist mir heute in der Bahn eingefallen. Sie ist weder gebetat, noch sonderlich gut. Aber es war nötig, das ich sie mir von der Seele schreibe.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Die Luft war klar, und der Wind kam ihm schon beinahe schneidend vor, obwohl es gar nicht kalt war. Er zog fröstelnd den Umhang fester um sich und verschränkte die Arme, spürte eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper, obwohl andere schon längst in kurzärmeligen Hemden herumliefen. Der Wind fuhr ihm durchs Gesicht, wehte sein Haar auf seine Schultern, klärte seine Gedanken, wenn auch nur für einige Sekunden. Hier stand er nun, auf dem höchsten Turm dieser Schule und verbrachte die letzten Minuten seines Lebens damit, zu frieren. Ja, es waren die definitiv letzten Minuten, die er noch auf dieser Welt verbringen würde. So theatralisch das klang, es war eine Tatsache. 

Niemand würde ihn hindern können. Dafür hatte er gesorgt. Dumbledore war im Ministerium, klärte unwichtige Dinge, die ihn nicht mehr belasteten. Nicht mehr belasten mussten. Die anderen Lehrer waren im Unterricht, nicht einer hatte einen Grund, hier herauf zu kommen, und ihn womöglich von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Er sah in die Tiefe. Nicht ein Schüler war zu sehen. Keiner würde hochschauen und ihn entdecken können. Es würde nicht so sein wie vor 20 Jahren, als Albus ihn im letzten Moment auf dem Fußboden entdeckt hatte und ihn auf die Krankenstation getragen hatte, um sein ach so kostbares Leben zu retten. 

Severus Snape, seit über 20 Jahren Zaubertränkemeister an Hogwarts, schob die Ärmel seiner Robe hoch, um die alten, doch immer noch sichtbaren Narben an seinen Handgelenken zu betrachten. Sie sprachen von Trennungsschmerz, alte Wunden, die nie verheilt waren. Heute würden keine Narben entstehen. Heute würde ihn niemand retten können. Er trat einen Schritt vor, stand nun direkt an der Brüstung. Noch einen Schritt, und er wäre davon.. nur noch einen Schritt, und nichts wäre mehr wichtig. 

Auch nicht die Tatsache, das Voldemort wusste, das er ihn ausspioniert hatte. Nach all den Jahren, kurz vor dem finalen Schlag, nicht weit vom Kriegsende, wenn er Dumbledore glauben konnte, hatte man ihn verraten. Nicht Lucius, wie er immer gedacht hatte, war sein Verhängnis gewesen. 

Walden McNair. Der Mann mit der perfiden Freude, Tieren wie Menschen den Kopf abzuschlagen. Severus hatte es nicht gemerkt, das er einen ungebetenen Mitwisser hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, das dieser sofort zum Dunklen Lord laufen würde und sein Leben für ein wohlwollendes Nicken hergeben würde. 

Aber genau das war passiert. 

Nun hatte er seit einigen Tagen kein Auge mehr zugetan, und sein linker Arm hatte gar nicht mehr aufgehört zu brennen. Aber er reagierte nicht auf 'His Masters Voice' Er würde nicht sterben, während er auf den Knien rumrutschte und darauf wartete, das der Zauberspruch ausgesprochen wurde, der ihn aus diesem Leben scheiden ließ. Lieber trat er noch einen Schritt vor, und setzte sich auf die Brüstung nieder. 

Sein Fehler war nicht mal so sehr gewesen, nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen zu sein. Auch nicht, wieder mit dem Spionieren anzufangen, obwohl er dafür viel zu alt gewesen war. Schlimmer war viel mehr gewesen, auf Dumbledores Seite überzutreten. Er hatte ein guter Mensch sein wollen, hatte sein Gewissen reinigen wollen, doch vor allem hatte er Lucius vergessen wollen. Nie hatte er sich so betrogen gefühlt als an dem Tag, als er von seinem blonden Liebhaber gesagt bekommen hatte, er würde heiraten, und Severus solle dies doch bitte nicht persönlich nehmen. 

Er hatte es so unpersönlich genommen, das die Rasierklinge seine Haut durchtrennte, als er sich das nächste Mal rasieren wollte. 

Doch hätte er damals weiterhin auf Befehl Voldemorts bedeutungslose Muggle und Halbmagier umgebracht, wäre es nie soweit gekommen. Sein Karma wäre beschissen, sicher, das musste er zugeben, aber er hätte sich nicht mit einem halbirren Narren und einer endlosen Zahl von Schülern, deren Intelligenzquotient dem einer Scheibe Brot nahe kam, herumschlagen müssen. 

Von Potter mal abgesehen. 

Als er nun hier oben saß, musste er an seine Mutter denken. Er sah zum Himmel hinauf. Wenn seine Mutter recht gehabt hatte, würden sie sich gleich wieder sehen. Es sei denn, sie hätte wirklich Recht gehabt, und er würde auf ewig in der Hölle schmoren. 

Wie konnte es dort anders sein, als es hier schon war? 

Mit dem Bild seiner Mutter vor Augen stieß er sich mit beiden Händen von der Brüstung. Während er fiel, hörte er ihre Stimme, wie sie sagte: "Severus, leben heißt kämpfen." Das war auf ihrem Totenbett gewesen. Als er sich dem Boden näherte, als alle Sorgen, Narben, Schmerzen, Gedanken ihn verließen, war er sich sicher, das er genug gekämpft hatte. Sollten es andere tun. 

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlug er auf dem Boden auf.

---The End--- 


End file.
